Hell Fire
by WiggleWorm
Summary: Taking Place in 1480's Paris France, Danzo wants to get rid of all of the gypsies of Paris and commands Captain Uchiha Itachi to do so. With questions of his faith, of love, and of humanity, Itachi must choose a side, Danzo or his morals.
1. Burn the Witches!

_Like Fire!_

"Sanctuary, Please!" The girl threw her weight against the door trying to make as much noise as she could.

She turned her head to look down the road and spotted the Judge coming at her on horseback. Anger in his eyes, shown like hell fire, burned holes into her body. The chilling rain blurred the girl's vision and she turned back to the door.

"Please Father, sanctuary!" She threw herself at the door once more. Father Jirai3ya opened the door and the girl fell into the Cathedral.

The Judge dismounted quickly and ran to the door. Father Jiraiya stopped him at the entryway. The little girl scrambled up and stood behind the Father.

"Father this girl is a witch and must be punished." The judge made and attempt at the girl.

"You will do no such thing Danzo, this girl has claimed sanctuary." The Father put a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Father, she is an abomination in the eyes of god and must be disposed of immediately. She's a filthy witch, a gypsy! And her acts can not be tolerated." Danzo preached his case but Jiraiya didn't move away from the girl.

"This girl has claimed sanctuary and that must be respected. Especially in the eyes of the Virgin Mother." Jiraiya stated. Danzo turned his head to face the statue of the Virgin Mother. Her cold stone eyes glistened in the heavy rain of Paris.

Danzo clenched his jaw and turned back to the Father. "You win this time." He turned on his heel and headed for his horse. He quickly mounted and turned down the nearest road. Before he rode of he exclaimed to the girl. "Gypsies don't deserve sanctuary!"

Jiraiya watched the judge go and closed the heavy door against the rainy night. The pants of the girl were echoed against the stone of Cathedral. Father furrowed his brown and faced the girl. She was sitting in one of the middle rows of benches still catching her breath.

The Father walked over to the girl and sat down next to her. The girl made the cross over her chest and bowed her head. She was a young girl; she probably had about 14 years under her belt. She wore a plain green dress that matched her eyes and her unusually colored her was in a bun. She was bare foot and wore gold anklets and bracelets and a single gold hoop in her left ear. Her dirty white shawl was soaked and covered in grime and mud, as was the rest of her.

"What is your name?" Jiraiya asked the gypsy girl.

"Sakura. Je m'appell Sakura." She answered quietly.

"Sakura." Father repeated for memorization. "Why was the Judge going after you?"

" He saw me heal."

"Heal?  
"Yes, I cured my friend's wound when she fell."

"I see." Jiraiya leaned back on the bench. Sakura still had her head bowed and was in praying position.

"Oh Father, I am no witch, please believe me. I beg of you to forgive me." Sakura pleaded.

The father put his large hand on the girl's back. "You are forgiven, and I believe you."

"Thank you."

The Father stood and made his way back to his bedchamber. He looked back at the girl before opening the door. Sakura still had her head bowed as she prayed.

"Good night little one." Jiraiya said to her.

"Good night Father." Sakura looked up to bid him ado.

The Father nodded and stepped into his chamber and shut the door behind him.

_Hell Fire_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Where is she" Tsunade slammed her fist against the table. "Why haven't you found her yet" she took another swig of her sake'.

"I'm sorry Madame, we scattered when Danzo came. He ran after Sakura and that was the last we saw of her." Said a girl with brown hair and eyes. Her hair was in two buns and she wore a red dress with gold sequins. Her name was Tenten.

Next to tenten was a shorter girl with dark hair and very pale eyes. She wore a white dress with the same gold sequins as Tenten. She had tears in her eyes and down her cheeks and was shaking violently from sobbing.

Tsunade was a busty, blonde woman who managed all of the money collected from her clan of gypsies. She was short tempered and downed bottles of sake faster than anyone in Paris.

"Well look harder. Check under every cart and horse. Look in every ditch and on every rooftop. Search all of Paris for her. It shouldn't be hard; she has hair the shade spring blossoms for Christ's sake!

A tall, thin man with long black hair and shadowy eyes made his way through the city streets. People went out of their way to welcome him and congratulate him of his battle victories. It was Captain Uchiha Itachi and Danzo himself summoned him home.

Although Danzo wanted Itachi to report to him immediately, he wanted to see his little brother first. After being at war for three years, he wanted to see a pleasant person first.

It was noticeable that it had rained to previous night. Giant puddles littered the streets and the smell of wet dog was over powering.

When he finally made it to his home he noticed how quiet it was. He walked into the dining area and was met with his aging mother. She looked over at him slowly and smiled.

"My son."

"Bonjour Mother." Itachi walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"You've been gone so long." She cupped her son's face and sighed. "I'm getting so old Itachi."

Itachi smiled at her then looked around the room. It was considerably bear. As if his mother was the only person living there.

"Where are Sasuke, and Father?"

His mothers smiled immediately went upside down. "They're gone, Itachi. There was a sickness about a year ago and…" She drifted off into her thoughts.

Itachi's shoulders slouched and he sank into the chair across from his mother.

_This fire in my skin_

A blond girl in a blue belly shirt and skirt can be found dancing in the street near the Notre Dame. She plays her tambourine as her partner, a fat boy who played the guitar, Choji. They too were also gypsies under Tsunade's care. This pair was also performing when Sakura squeaked out of the Cathedral and made her way down the road.

"Sakura!" Choji called out.

"Wha? Sakura!" Ino turned her attention to the pinkette.

"Ino!" Sakura beamed.

Both Ino and Choji embraced Sakura. Ino clasped onto her shoulders. "Oh no, Sakura you need to go see Tsunade right away, she went off her rocker when you went missing. Where were you anyways? Did the Judge catch you? Oh of course he didn't you alive, breathing right in front of me! How did you get away from him, Are you hurt? You must be-" Choji clasped a hand over the blondes mouth.

"Ino, shut up." Choji reached over and grabbed his hat that was filled with the morning's earnings. "Let's go.

Itachi found himself at the Notre Dame looking for Danzo.

"Ah, Captain. You made it back." Danzo welcomed.

"Good Morning Monsieur." Itachi greeted.

"Yes, yes, good morning. Tell me now, how is the war? The news we get here in Paris is never trustworthy." Danzo sat at the table and motioned for Itachi to the seat across from him.

"Thank you sir. As you know, war is war."

"Yes of course. I presume that your curious as to why you were summoned home, am I right Captain?"

Itachi nodded. " As always sir."

Danzo got up and strided over towards the window. "Look down there and tell me what you see." Danzo pointed.

Itachi walked over and looked to where Danzo was referring to and saw three children around the age his own brother would be. They were three young gypsies, two girls and a chubby boy conversing in the street.

"Gypsies Monsieur?" Itachi raised an eyebrow

"Precisely Captain. The abominations that plague our streets and taint our holy society. They are mocking us and are plotting our demise." Danzo walked back to the table and sat. "I'm a man of good intentions Captain. I am trying to keep our grand city pure. For the past few years I have been taking care of the gypsies one by one but they seem to just multiply their numbers. They are like unholy rabbits. If I get rid of one they counter back by making three more."

"You want to wipe out the gypsies of Paris?" Itachi still stood by the window looking at the three young gypsies.

"Why yes, yes I want them all to burn at the stake. I almost had another one last night but she claimed sanctuary and hid like the coward she is. And that damned Father protects them. He doesn't understand the sins in his acts." Danzo furrowed his brow.

"Father must have a good reason for protecting them in the house of God." Itachi stated. "He wouldn't voluntarily commit acts of sin."

"He would actually because he has been corrupted by those demons. That's what they do, don't you understand? They play mind games and twist around reality with their witchcraft!" Danzo got up suddenly. "Captain, I am ordering you to take any and every gypsy into custody. I am ordering you and every lutenenit in this city to do so. Now go, leave me to my thoughts."

"Yes Monsieur." Itachi bowed and exited the room

He bumped into Father Jiraiya on the stone steps that lead into the main hall.

"Bonjour Father." Itachi made the cross over his chest.

"Ah, Itachi! Bonjour, bonjour. How long has it been, three years?"

"Oui, yes. Three very long years and still no progress." Itachi smiled.

"Come boy, have a drink with me. I want to hear how you've been." Jiraiya put an arm around Itachi and led him to the bell tower.

"Beautiful bells." Itachi commented.

"Yes, they've served us well." Jiraiya poured wine into both his and Itachi's glass. "I noticed you and Monsieur Danzo speaking."

"Yes, he wanted to welcome me back home." Itachi sipped him wine.

"Is that all he wanted?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at Itachi.

"He also expressed his feelings about the gypsies in Paris."

"Yes, he's been chasing them down for quiet some time now. He chased one here just last night but she claimed sanctuary."

"I heard. I was ordered to bring them into custody."

"The gypsies?" Jiraiya asked

"Oui." Itachi nodded and took another sip from his glass

"Are you willing to bring these children of God into custody."

"No, but not because they are children of God, but because they are human beings who were merely cursed with the burden to societies woes. They're just being treated as scapegoats." Itachi looked out onto the city.

"I am proud of you, you know. You've grown into a strong, smart young man. I'm surprised you have not taken a wife yet." Jiraiya drank from his glass.

"It's a bit difficult to pursue women when you're in the midst of battle Father."

Jiraiya gave a hearty, bellowing laugh that echoed over the bells.

_This Burning Desire is Turning Me to Sin._

_Author's Note: So after smoking a few joints today and watching Disney's Hunchback of Norte Dame I got this idea that is pretty much based off the movie with Naruto Characters and differences in the plot, etc etc etc._

_I'm a bit side tracked on my other stories because all inspiration what so ever has escaped me and there is probably no hope of continuation._

_Please tell me what you think of this story, I'm kind of proud o it so I'll probably start on the next chapter after I finish this note. _

_With love~WiggleWorm_


	2. Sanctuary

1*"Oh ma petit enfant! Ne me fait pas peur comme ça encore, je croyais que j'allais mourir!" Tsunade wailed into Sakura's shirt and she embraced her. "Oh my I'm sorry, but you had me think you were dead!" Tsunade wiped away her tears and composed herself.

"Sakura dead? No, nothing can get her, she's too crafty." Choji exclaimed.

"Well as crafty as she is, she still smells like a dog." Ino poked Sakura's forehead. "Come on, I need a bath myself anyways." Ino took Sakura's wrist and the two made their way to the bath area of the hide out.

Ino created a flame and started to boil a large tub of water. Sakura slipped her dress over her head and put it in a separate basin. In walked over and placed her dress on Sakura's. They sat on two stools near the tub they were trying to boil and waited for it to turn hot.

"So how did you manage to escape Danzo anyways?" Ino tapped Sakura's naked knee.

"I claimed sanctuary." Sakura tested the water with her hand, it was still cold.

"Your always at Notre Dame, how come?" Ino tilted her head.

"It's comforting in their I guess. It's peaceful and safe." Sakura looked down at her feet. They were covered in mud and bruised.

Sakura started noticing bruises all over her body and scratches on her legs from fences she jumped over and carts she bumped into. Ino noticed these too.

"Wow, your all mangled aren't you." Ino laughed.

The water started to ripple and grow warm. Ino took an old rag and told Sakura to sit still. She took down the pinkettes bun and poured a cup of warm water over her head and started to scrub her back.

"You have cuts and bruises all of you!" Ino traced a scrape on Sakura's lower back and another on her shoulder blade.

Sakura took another rag and scrubbed down her chest, stomach, and thighs. Ino told her to turn around and she scrubbed down Sakura's face till it was pink like her hair.

"You're all done." Ino laughed a bit and started to scrub her own head.

Sakura went over to her dress and wrinkled her nose a bit. It really smelled. She took her dress and shawl and put them in the warm tub of water.

"Hey I'm washing myself out of there!" Ino exclaimed.

"Your clean." Sakura smiled and swished her clothes around.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Itachi had left Jiraiya to the rest of his wine bottle and was to report to Danzo at the Notre Dame once more for the evening meal. A pale, dark haired lieutenant was to accompany Itachi around Paris. Danzo said it was for the extra help but Itachi knew the lieutenant was there to make sure Itachi followed through with his orders.

"Bonjour Captain!"

"Welcome back Captain"

"You look well Captain!" These were all of the greetings Itachi received left and right.

The Lieutenant, whose name Itachi found was Sai, was stoic and emotionless walking beside the Captain. Is dark eyes were casted forward and never wavered when someone spoke. He kept a hand on his sword and the other arm stayed stiff at his side. Itachi being the gentleman he is was also walking with a good posture with his arms linked behind him under his navy blue cloak. Both men took long strides down the cobble stone roads.

The silence between them started to ring in Itachi's ear.

"Captain look." Sai said but did not point.

Itachi looked ahead to see the three gypsy children. The two girls were dancing; one of then with a tambourine and the chubby boy had a small guitar.

"How shall we act Captain?" Sai asked, his hand already on the hilt of his sword.

Itachi truly did not want to bring gypsies into custody, especially children. He had to think quickly if he was to spare these children.

"Take one into custody, they'll help us quicken the arrests." Itachi commanded.

Sai headed for the performing trio. The pink haired performer was the first to notice the lieutenant. Itachi watched her broad smile instantly fall. She said something to the cubby boy and he stopped playing. The chubby boy took reached for his hat but Sai intercepted.

Sai stepped on the hat just as the boy got a hold of it and ended up crushing his fingers. "Going somewhere gypsy?" Sai put his blade under the boys chin to make him look him in the face.

The boy, Choji, looked wide-eyed at the lieutenant and his chin trembled.

"I asked you a question gypsy." Sai put more weight on the boy's fingers that were still trapped under the lieutenant's boot.

"Have we done something wrong monsieur?" The pink haired one walked up to Sai and asked.

"You are all going to be put under arrest and burned at the stake if you don't cooperate." Sai's face never had an inkling of emotion. The pink haired girl stood her ground.

"What is our crime?" The blond girl exclaimed.

"Quiet you." Sai lifted hi sword at Sakura. "Or else I slice her throat."

"I want to know our crime first!" Ino seethed. Bystanders started to notice the scene. Itachi walked forward a bit. The pink haired one noticed Itachi's movement.

The pinkette slowly started to lift up her skirt. Sai didn't notice for his attention was on the blond and the boy. Itachi never took his eyes off the pinkette.

Next thing everyone noticed was a small dagger in the hands of the pink haired girl and the girl on the chest of the lieutenant. The boy's hand was freed and he grabbed his hat full of coins. Bothe the boy and the blond started running one way and the pink haired girl scrambled up to her feet and ran the opposite direction.

"Captain!" Sai motioned toward the pink haired girl and Itachi followed suite.

She was fast and agile but Itachi started gaining. Villagers got out of the way quickly but Itachi still crashed into a few. The girl made a shard turn down a thin ally and hopped the fence at the end. Itachi hopped over and landed in a pigpen. The girl was already over the pen's fence and was still running.

It wasn't until they were on the road to the Notre Dame when Itachi figured out what she was going to do. _'Perfect'_

She then exclaimed "Sanctuary!" and ran into the Notre Dame.

Itachi ran in after her and found her in the front row of benches in a pray position. She was panting loudly and he could hear a word here and there from her prayer as she panted it out. Itachi slowly made his way to the front row and kneeled down beside her. He made the cross in front of his chest and bowed his head.

"I claimed sanctuary." The girl panted out, her head still bowed.

"I respect that." Itachi closed his eyes but could still feel the girl eyeing him suspiciously.

"You aren't going to arrest me?"

"I can't, you claimed sanctuary."

Sakura stood up and walked a little ways around to colossal room. "Your not like the other soldiers I've come across."

"Merci."

"Well if you aren't going to arrest me I'll be on my way. She picked up her skirts and ran to the door.

"Stay hidden for a while, s'il vous plait!" Itachi warned.

Sakura took one last look at the Captain then slipped out into the day.

_Authors Note: Second Chapter is a bit shorter than the last one which annoys me a little but my mom is nagging me to get up and do something constructive because she doesn't understand me (just kidding)_

_Hope you liked it!_

_With love~ WiggleWorm._


End file.
